The present invention concerns an RC network wherein two electrically conducting regions and a dielectric which lies between these regions form a capacitor. At least one of the electrically conducting regions consists of resistor material and is formed in a wandering or meandering-shaped path. The resistance which is so formed can be balanced or equalized depending upon the construction of an electrical circuit.